True Facebook Love
by SunnyShiner
Summary: Max and Fang got in a fight. Max wanted revenge. So she made a fake Facebook for Fang's dream girl. Now if only he will fall in love. Cue Operation: Heartbreak. Based off of Phoenix Fanatic's idea.
1. Chapter 1

**True Facebook Love **

**Summary:**

**Max and Fang got in a fight. Max wanted revenge. So she made a fake Facebook for Fang's dream girl. Now if only he will fall in love.**

**Cue operation heart break. Based off of Phoenix Fanatic's idea.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own. Actually, this whole idea belongs to Pheonix Fanatic. She came up with the idea in her story Diary of a Lovesick Mutant. Go read it! I have her permission to write this.**

**Hi guys! New story, yay! So, this is my first Maximum Ride story, so it should be... Interesting...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Operation Heartbreak"

Max POV

Maximum Ride was pissed.

At Fang.

I was furious, stomping down the stairs two at a time. We had only been living with my mom and Ella for a month or two, going to school, and Fang had already gathered attention with the principle and some of our classmates! I just finished talking on the phone with our principle, barely able to convince her that, "no, Fang does not need counseling". Mrs. _ thought he needed professional help with his emotions, and the even the kids thought he was weird, different. He gathered attention and curiosity. As if secretly mutant bird kids needed more attention.

And curious teens do NOT help. And we thought saving the world would be our most difficult accomplishment. Apparently, just getting a decent, normal, education would be tougher. We had gone through so much trouble to avoid publicity when we were saving the world, we didn't want people finding out now. So much was hanging in the balance, and Fang was ruining everything!

It is easy to see why I was very angry.

I spotted Fang sitting on the couch, and I calmly walked over leaning on it. I was trying to hide my anger, for now at least. I had to at least TRY to talk to him about this, not yell. We will see how that works out.

"So," I managed to get out, twirling my hair in my fingers and staring at the back of Fangs head.

"So." he replied, still not turning to face me. I could just see the smirk on his face through his head. I balled my hands into fists.

"Want guess who I was talking to on the phone?"

"The principle," he said without hesitation.

I was about to reply sarcastically, but I realized he was right.

"Yeah," I said in hesitantly, "How did you know?"

Fang didn't answer my question, just smirking and asking, "What did Iggy do this time?" I sighed, and he turned to face me.

"Nothing, for once. But HE isn't the point." I glared at him, expecting him to get it, but he just raised one of his eyebrows at me, daring me to continue.

"God Fang! YOU are! It was YOU! The call was about YOU! YOU are the one making trouble!" I yelled, walking around to face him.

"What? Perfect little me?." Fang smiled at me, feigning innocence. It just got me worked up even more.

"Why do you have to be such a bad example? The kids look up to you, you know that. You are basically just telling them that it is okay to be themselves and stand out!"

"Isn't it?"

"It is usually good, but we are bird kids. BIRD kids. You can still be you, but why do you have to be so obvious about it?" I was yelling louder than I intended, good thing Gazzy, Angel, Ella, Nugde, and surprisingly, Iggy, were all out in the woods playing extreme mutant tag. Poor Ella.

"Obvious about being me? Is there something wrong with me? Am I doing something wrong?" He asked, back to his innocent facade. He was trying to trip me up. He stood, a smirk on his face. He knew exactly what I was talking about.

I glared.

Fang smirked.

"You know what I am talking about! I just said, we can't stand out! It endangers the whole Flock! We cant have people poking around! You need to fit in more!"

"Fit in more," Fang asked, clarifying. He mumbled something I couldn't hear. "So you are saying that there is something wrong with me, and that by just being me, I am standing out, and putting the flock in danger? So my personality could and will harm the Flock, and that I need to change myself or I will be intentionally hurting my family." Now Fang was really into it. I was kinda worried. He must really want to rile me up. He was using way more words than usual. "So I can't even be myself, can't be who I want to be?"

He had me stuck. He had twisted everything that I had said around and made me seem like the villain. When I was trying to protect my loved ones, including him.

"I never said that," I said softly. Crap, he heard that.

"But what if you had? Then I would HAVE to listen, because you control every aspect of my life, right? Wait, no, you don't. I live my OWN life! You DON'T control me. I am my own leader," he said, angry now.

I was more furious, if that was even possible. It is extremely stressful to lead a group of mutants, and I work hard every day to protect and lead him and the others, and I get blamed for controlling! It sometimes kills me to be stern with them, especially the younger ones, but otherwise they wouldn't listen. My decisions have saved their butts time and time again, and this is my thanks!

"Yeah Max," Fang said, sarcasm dripping from his words. Crap, how much of that last paragraph did I say out loud? "You really think that? You get us into trouble more than save us! And the times you DO help, well, anyone could have done it."

"I'd like to see YOU be the leader for a DAY Fang."

"Okay," was all he said. That was the last straw. First the school problems, then the control insults and the attack on my leadership skills. Lastly, the sudden lack of words and his nonchalance was too much. The last straw.

So I, Maximum Ride, ran from the room, tears threatening to spill over, while Fang just sat back down on the couch in a huff.

What has the world come to?

I ran up to my room, and closed the door. I sat on my bed and cried. I know, wasn't usual me. I almost never cry. What is happening? But, for the record, Fang was not the usual Fang either. So ha. He used more than five words in an hour.

I don't know how long I sat there, but after a while, long after the tears had dried, I heard the Flock come in from an evening outside to go to bed, and I fell asleep too.

My last thought? "How long has Fang been thinking those things?"

I woke up at exacty nine thirty two, refreshed and ready for battle. With Fang. But this was not a normal battle. It was time for the big guns. I was going to get revenge. On Fang. Now THAT sounds more like the Max we all know. And I had an idea. He had nearly broken my heart with his words, so it was my turn. It was time for Operation: Heartbreak.

* * *

**I know, I should lay off the exclamation points. But, but, I LOOOVE THEM! (haha, take that)**

**Thanks for reading! And, if you are bored, like me when I usually read fanfictions, then feel free to review! It makes me weeellly weeellly happy! (ha, not a single period in that whole paragraph_!_)**

**Oh, just a question:**

**Did parts of the fight seem awkward or confusing to you? It did to me when I read it over, but it could have just been my imagination, because I kept changing it. I don't write fight scenes that often.**

**Julia**


	2. Chapter 2

**True Facebook Love**

**Summary:**

**Max and Fang got in a fight. Max wanted revenge. So she made a fake Facebook for Fang's dream girl. Now if only he will fall in love.**

**Cue operation Heartbreak. **** Based off of Phoenix Fanatic's idea.**

**Disclaimer: me no own. There, I said it!**

**AN: Hi again peoples! It is nice to see you again! Well, through the computer. Good enough.**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Day 1, Launching Operation"

Max POV

Today was the first day of Operation: Heartbreak. That was what I decided to call my revenge plan. I know, it isn't very creative, but hey, I have only been going to school for a couple months. I only know so many words. Today is going to be a great day. Today I am going to put my plan into action.

Here is the layout:

Name- Operation: Heartbreak

Objective- To break Fang's heart

Reason- He broke mine

Category- Revenge

Tools- Me, Facebook, Ella, makeup, hair extensions.

Mwahaha!

Now, that was just the basic layout. It is only slightly more complicated than that. I was going to make a Facebook profile for Fang's dream girl. Good thing I know him so well. I will be "playing" her, and talking to Fang online, because he already has a Facebook. Then, hopefully, he will fall deeply in love with her. I break the news to him that she's fake, and it breaks his heart.

Simple.

And the best part is that I can brag about how I was the one who made him fall in love.

He will never live it down.

I am pretty proud of my plan, it took me through breakfast to think of it.

I ran down from my room to the kitchen, and grabbed a notebook and a pencil. Running back upstairs, I ran straight into Fang.

"Uh, hi Fang!" I said cheerfully.

"Uh, hi Max?" Fang said cautiously. He looked at me like I was an alien. Oh right, he thinks I'm still upset. He doesn't know about my awesome revenge plan. Revenge can really cheer you up. It makes me happy.

Fang was still staring at me.

Crap, better put on my angry face. What do I say?

"Uh, I, um," I stuttered. Stupid Max! I settled on just glaring at him. He retreated, muttering something to himself. Something about girls and, polar bears? Bi-polar? Whatever.

I ran to my room, locked the door, and sat on my bed. Okay, the first thing I needed was a name.

Um, what about Anna? No, that seems like a delicate name, sort of. Or Mary? Pretty, but doesn't seem like someone for Fang. After what seemed like forever, I still couldn't find a good name for the dang girl. So I decided that maybe I should create her personality first.

I wrote "personality" at the top of the page, and drew a line under it.

Well, she should be sarcastic. Someone who can compete with Fang in wit, even if it is just over Facebook. Fang would like a girl who is witty and sarcastic. I wrote "sarcastic" down. Great, I had one bullet. She should also be brave. I can just see Fang having a girlfriend that he has to constantly be protecting. He would get so annoyed. That would be funny, but it wouldn't work for now. It wouldn't be realistic.

She would be a daredevil, so they could- hypothetically- talk about daredevil-ly things. Also she should have street smarts. That goes with the daredevil and brave traits. But she needs a girly side. So Fang can be in control and be sweet sometimes. Boost his ego.

I can't say that with a straight face.

But she should still be girly. That will be her hardest trait for me to "act" out, because I don't have a girly gene in me. I do have bird genes, though. That is so sad, I have more bird genes than girly genes in me.

Okay, back to brainstorming. I now had half a page of notes. My hand was hurting from writing it. It was almost time for lunch too. At least I had the hard stuff done.

Now I had to do the quick and easy stuff like age, education, family and name. Maybe not name. That's difficult.

She needs to be sixteen, my and Fang's age. She has to live around here, so she seems more "in reach", but she can't go to our school. Obviously.

Her family should be normal. Just her, some parents, a younger brother, and an older sister. Not too big, but not too small. A family of five. A pretty common family.

I'm talking about her like she's real. This is bad. Very bad.

Now I just had to think of a name. Hobbies and interests can wait, they might not be necessary. A name is necessary. I just had enough room to fit it at the bottom of the page. I had filled the rest.

Charlotte? No, to fancy.

Hilary? No, to old sounding.

Priscilla? No. Just, no.

Hailey? Hm, that might work. Girly enough, but also has an edgy side.

Hailey. Hailey what? Hailey Davis? Good enough. No one cares much about your last name.

I finished writing all my notes down, and looked it over one last time. Huh, Hailey reminds me of myself. At least it would make it easier for me to "be" her. I closed the book and hid it under my bed. Just in time too, because Iggy called everyone down for lunch.

I quickly stood up an ran to the door, unlocking it, opening it, and bursting through it in one smooth motion. I ran down the stairs, two at a time. I turned the corner ran smack dab into Ella, who was on her way to the bathroom to wash her hands. Germaphobe.

Huffing, she turned away, but I grabbed her elbow, spinning her until she faced me. I pulled her around the corner, away from the kitchen, and put my mind block up. I didn't need Angel to know about my plan. I guess Ella and I would have to have them up anywhere around Angel.

"Ella, put you mind block up, and keep it up around Angel," I whispered. She looked at me confused, but didn't object, simply rolled her eyes and looked thoughtful for a second.

"What," she asked impatiently, tapping her foot loudly.

"Shush, this is secretive, don't tell anyone about this, but I need you to meet me in my room after lunch."

"What for? Can't I tell Iggy where I am going?"

I groaned. Of course she would want to tell Iggy. She told him everything. Because Iggy is great at keeping secrets. Note the sarcasm.

"No, especially not Iggy," I scolded. Ella scoffed and rolled her eyes, but still didn't object.

"Can you at least tell me what this is all about?"

I looked at her expectantly, and she got the message.

"Fine, don't tell me, but can I go now? I need to wash my hands before I eat."

"Wow, you sound more like mommy every day," I fakely cooed, pinching her cheeks. She ripped my hands away, sticking her tongue out at me before rushing up the stairs.

Good grief, I swear that girl will be the end of me.

I walked back to the kitchen, only to find everyone sitting at the table, staring at me with one eyebrow raised. Well, at least Iggy had his eyebrow raised.

"Oh good," Fang exclaimed sarcastically, "we can eat now. The great Maximum Ride is here."

I glared at him, sitting down with a huff. He must still be mad after the fight. I looked down, realizing that I had no food. How embarrassing. Today is the one time we have a buffet. Stupid Iggy and his cooking overachieverness.

I silently stood up, trying not to be noticed.

SQUEAK.

Stupid chair.

Everyone turned to look at me, and I flushed, which is rare. Stupid Fang. I quickly stalked over to the counter, and piled as much food as I could onto my plate. Hey, I'm a growing mutant. Don't judge.

Actually, judging is a voluntary reaction of the human brain. As soon as you see something, you have an opinion. Good or bad. Like it or don't. It is natural for the brain to have a reaction. When people say "don't judge" they really mean "don't make decisions concerning me without knowing the full story." So judging is natural and unavoidable.

I'm such a hypocrite. I judge. Or, I "make decisions without knowing the full story."

But then again, being a good leader means making good split-second decisions. Making split-second decisions takes quick judging. So technically, if I didn't judge, we would probably be dead.

Huh.

I'm still a hypocrite.

I came out of my rambling daze, shaking my head and blinking rapidly. I looked around and realized that everyone was staring at me. Again. And I was still standing and the counter, holding a plate of food, like an idiot.

Like a freaking idiot.

I coughed, and everyone turned to the food, scarfing it down like they were starving.

Figures.

I took one look at my plate, and started eating.

* * *

For mutant freaks, we eat freakishly fast. Ha. Freaks eating freakishly fast. Freaky fast delivery. Jimmy Johns. Fooood...

I swear to God someone whacked up our brains.

Anyway, it took us all about ten minutes to finish all our food. Then we all parted ways, each to his own room.

I casually walked upstairs into my room, and closed the door. I then proceeded to run to my bed and belly slide underneath and grabbed the notebook.

Like a ninja.

Too bad Ella decided to enter my room then. She took one look at me, raised her eyebrow, and shook her head before walking over.

"How come this doesn't surprise me," she asked, sitting on my bed. I just shrugged.

"What do you want to tell me?"

"Well actually, I need your help..."

* * *

**AN: Ah! That was fun to write, I hope it was fun to read! By the way, I hope no one is offended by the names I probably butchered. I literally just left a blank and picked a random name to fill in the blank!**

**Ah, the joys of hats.**

**How was the chapter?**

**Does it seem realistic? Awkward? Predictable? Amazing? Horrid? Cliche?**

**You- yes you, the one who was just thinking "this doesn't apply to me" - should tell me in a review! Or a pm! Or over the phone! Hahaha... No.**

**The review button is LONELY! Just like me sitting in my basement like a loner.**

**:(**

**Julia**


	3. Chapter 3

**True Facebook Love**

**Summary:**

**Max and Fang got in a fight. Max wanted revenge. So she made a fake Facebook for Fang's dream girl. Now if only he will fall in love.**

**Cue operation Heartbreak. ****Based off of Phoenix Fanatic's idea.**

******Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Maximum Ride**

**********AN: Okay, please take note that I (at the time of writing) didn't have a Facebook, so I had no idea how to make or work one.. So yeah. I'm trying. I'm writing this in Florida, and some in Wisconsin, and some in Minnesota! But yeah, it's taking me a long time to write this chapter, sorry! I've actually been pretty busy, but here it's here now!**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Still Day 1, Phase 2, Actually Getting Something Done"

Max POV

Anyways, we made the profile, and sent friend request thingies to people of her "type", according to the social queen herself. That way Hailey might actually look real. We decided to wait to send a request to Fang, or it might seem suspicious, to have all of her friends and account made on the same day. I, though, might get impatient and friend Fang secretly at night, just because I hate waiting. Hey, I waited the majority of my life just for a normal-like lifestyle, so I ran out of patience.

So now I was chilling in my room, after Ella had left, staring at the profile of a girl I created. Hm, not bad for a creativity-challenged girl like me. The only thing we were missing was a profile picture. Shoot. I was planning on Ella being transformed (hopefully) and posing for any pictures we needed, but I haven't really told her about that yet.

Just at that moment, as if on cue, Ella burst into the door, carrying a scary-looking box. She ran over, and dumped the box next to me, making me jump. No no, I don't jump at sudden noises or movement, it was what was inside that scared me. It contained mostly unfamiliar beauty tools and hair crap. Some of the stuff I recognized though, because I bought them the other day at the store while I was out. I was looking for things to transform Ella with, because I assumed she was going to be playing the role of Hailey in any visuals.

I also saw some varieties of makeup, and hair coloring spray, and play hair extensions. I was still a little doubtful that this would work, but then again Ella is pretty skilled with transforming her face.

Ooh. Burn.

But she did know how to use all those tools to prettify herself and her other friends. So this might turn out okay.

"So Max, are you going to be in Hailey's profile picture, or should I," Ella asked. I stared blankly at her for a second, before she got the message and sighed. "But Max, what if he recognizes me?" Another face. "Okay fine, he'd recognize you first, but you'll need to help me do my makeup and hair and stuff." I grunted, but scooted closer to her, and peered at the pile.

Ella rolled her eyes and started grabbing things and laying them down next to her in little piles. Mascara, eye shadow, hair clips, the works. She started her daily makeup routine, but a slightly different style. It seemed more edgy and risky. I'm not the makeup expert, but what she was doing seemed pretty fancy, at least to me. She would try for one look, ponder for a minute, and then change some little thing about it.

As for me, I sat there, somewhat content just handing her things she asked for. After a while, she got up, looked I'm the mirror, and sat back down. She looked to me for approval. "What do you think? Good? Or do I still look like me?" I took a second to process it. She did look really different. But would it be enough?

"Here, allow me," I said, reaching for a red hair highlighter. I took it, carefully coloring a piece of hair next to her face. It completed the look nicely, if I do say so myself. "There, perfect." She smiled, took her phone, and snapped a picture of herself.

"There, now her profile is complete!" Ella packed up her stuff, took one last look at herself in the mirror, and left to her own room, leaving me alone.

I stared at the computer. There was no way I'd be able resist friending Fang tonight. Not if I just sat here. With that thought in mind, I closed the laptop and headed downstairs. Food will help. Food always helps. I grabbed a bowl of leftover takeout and sat at the table. As I was enjoying my orange chicken and rice, I heard footsteps on the stairs. Now, after living with the gang my whole life, I could pretty accurately tell whose footsteps it was. These were definitely male. And Gazzy was out with friends. So was it Iggy or Fang?

* * *

**I have Lego House by Ed Sheeran stuck in my head..**

**I really have nothing to say here.. **

**By lovely people!**

**-Julia**


End file.
